An existing method for repairing Zara Domain caused by poor alignment adopts a separate heating device and a separate cooling device. Separate rooms are required for separately heating or cooling the liquid crystal display panel, respectively. Further, a large amount of power is consumed by heating and cooling. After being heated or cooled, an expensive conveying device is required to convey the liquid crystal display panel, and thus large space is occupied.